Command
Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian TwilightCNCNZ reveal C&C4 subtitle. CNCNZ YouTube channel. August 22, 2009. (C&C4) is the title for the upcoming real-time strategy game by Electronic Arts. The sequel to Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath, the game is expected to be released on PC March 16, 2010.C&C4 overrunning PCs in 2010. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Features * I'll warn you now, if you havent played this game yet dont go out and buy it, it's an absolute insult to the C&C series the campaign modes are criminaly short about 8 missions per faction most of which will only last about 10-15 minutes which are all basicly the same fights repeated again and again, and just to tell you kane does NOT die in this the info below if a load of crap there just lieing about it to get you to buy this, oh and btw if you do have this game make sure your internet connection is stable because a 2 secand disconnection during a mission and it will NOT let you continue you finish the mission and it just sends you back to the start screen wthout saving your progress forceing you to repeat the mission, oh and dont bother completeing both campaigns they both have ending 99% the same, theres also almost no real rts elements with every fight devolved into a game of rock paper sissors with the units blatently telling you what to use i.e click on an enemy unit and you get pics of units you can use for max dmg against it, finaly i'll restate dont buy this it will ruin the best made rts series i've ever played for you tiberium dawn, tiberium sun and tiberium wars were great but this one to sum up it's badly made, ruins the "story" of the series, and the only original thing in this one is the "crawlers" which btw are unbalanced offensive crawler with an engineer or two = win other then this every unit is just recycled units and abilitys from old games though with a big graphics down grade compared to tiberium wars one last thing a message to the development team of this game if you should ever happen to read this, GREAT JOB you've gone and ruined the best rts series ever with this game i hope you bloody proud of yourselves * * Game is primarily focused around 5v5 objective based multiplayer. PC Powerplay info * The appearance of Global Stratospheric Transports * A new resource system * During cutscenes the camera will move around and interact with the Environmenthttp://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/19507.page PC Gamer UK, Issue #204. * All the base functions, including harvesting and constructing units, will be replaced by the Crawler. The crawler holds units inside it (up to four at a time) while they are being constructed and can release them at any time. * The GDI campaign is currently called "The Man Who Killed Kane" or "To Kill Kane" (due to a female GDI lead who by the way shoots you in both endings.)Command & Conquer 4 - CommandCOM 2009. CnC Source. Accessed 2009-11-02.Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight CommandCom Report. CNCZ. Accessed 2009-11-02. and is an action-oriented Sci-Fi story and the GDI campaign will be seen from the point of view of a splinter group who refuse to work with Nod (sparking a GDI civil war). * The Nod campaign is currently called "The End of All Things" and reveals the truth behind Kane, his motivation and his history. It contains more nuance and depth than the GDI campaign and will run alongside it allowing player to see the events from both perspectives. Kane will almost certainly die this time in a "credible" cutscene "for good this time". bollocks does he >.> i did this campaign first just to see him die and you know what? no death from kane just some kane lookalike http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89X1gUS0KYo there follow that link kane fk's off your char gets some procedure to look like kane earlier in the campaign and YOU get shot kane doesent have a mark on him Plot i6iKEq62nMc Background By 2062, global Tiberium contamination reached critical levels; GDI's contemporary abatement technology has become ineffective. With the threat to the Earth and mankind too great, even for Kane, to ignore. Meeting with GDI leaders in Manchester, UK on 27th July, Kane proposed a cooperative venture which was controversial for both sides. Using the Tacitus as leverage, Kane revealed that he had developed a new system, dubbed the Tiberium Control Network, to control and harness Tiberium, however only GDI had the resources necessary to construct it. The situation was too dire for GDI to decline, and GDI and Nod formed an uneasy alliance. The Tiberium Control Network Conflict broke out in 2062 between Nod Separatists and GDI. By 2073 GDI defeated the separatists with their new weapons, the crawlers.Command & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. After 15 years of restoration work the Tiberium Control Network was a success, and the crisis averted; however, the uneasy alliance between GDI and Nod eventually fails leading to the Fourth Tiberium War and the start of the game. Story The game will wrap up the current Tiberium storyline, with Kane's motives and objectives being revealed.Command & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Gameplay aZPHpGSVEJ4 in combat with its Nod counterpart.]] , Kodiak, and Shepard Tank.]] Classes Both Nod and GDI are divided into three "classes", each of which has its own selection of unique units. The classes share only very basic units, such as the engineer. A player can switch classes if their crawler has been destroyed or by self-destructing it, which can help outmaneuver an enemy. Some upgrades, such as tech levels, persist between class switches.EA_2POC. 2009-09-18. C&C4 Developer Q&A #1 Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-04. Offense The "Offense" class has a strong focuses on frontline combat units and upgrading those units. Offense units can gain damage upgrades from blue tiberium cores. Units list: Tier 1: - Engineer. Just "healer", detecting stealth and moving at high speed on the battlefield. Great to: capture TCN Nodes and Tiberium Crystals. Can jump over cliffs. - Talon. Small and fast anty-air rocket vehicle, flying on the field with its hover engine. Effective against Aircraft, can jump over cliffs. - Hunter. Medium battle GDI tank. Armed with railgun cannon. Cant attack aircraft. Effective against medium vehicles. - Wolf. Gun-armed tank, effective against infantry and light vehicles. - Titan Mk. II. A modification of the old model, back in battle after years. Armed with armor piercing laser, effective against heavy. Tier 2: - Sandstorm MLRS. Hover vehicle armed with heavy rocket launchers. "Upgraded version" of Talon. Effective against aircraft. Can jump over cliffs. - Commando. GDI comando. armed with portable rocket launcher, can hijack vehicle. Effective... against aircraft. - Shockwave. Hover tank armed with shockwave cannon. Effective against structures. Can be upgraded for detecting stealth in short radius. Tier 3: - Mammoth Mk. II Tank. Old known Mammoth. Twin cannons and rocket launchers. effective against aircraft and mid-vehicle. Can be upgraded by "Mirror plating" (see lower). - Refractor. Tank based on Mamoth. Armed with ion cannon and protecting plate. This plate reflecting lasers directly to shooter. Upgrade "Mirror Plating" gives unprotected units that can be upgraded the reflecting ability. Also enforces Refractor to multiply reflected beam to a few targets. Effective against heavy. - Mastodon. Strongest walker on the battlefield. Armed with rocket launchers and Pulse cannon, blasting structures a lot. Can be upgraded to use Depth Charges, spreading out both sides of Mamoth. Currently it's OP on the battlefield. Defense The "Defense" class focuses on defensive combat and has many infantry units in powered armor. Defense produces fewer units, but infantry are as powerful as light vehicles (due to GDI powered armor and Nod cybernetics, garrisoning and transports) and Defense has powerful defensive structuresApoc. 2009-10-02. Watch the new BattleCast Primetime. Command & Conquer. Accessed 2009-10-02.—only the Defense class can place structures—such as defensive turrets, stealth-field generators, laser cannons, tunnel networks, shield generators, outposts, bunkers, and superweapons. Defensive turrets should be carefully placed. The GDI rocket turret, for instance, can fire on enemies that a nearby turret can see. Structures cost power, of which a Defense player has a limited amount, usually about 12 structures. Better structures cost more power.EA_2POC. 2009-09-24. Developer Q&A #2. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-04. Defense structures can enjoy veterancy; tier 1 structures gaining more resiliency and tier 2 structures gaining upgrades such as rockets or flamethrowers.EA_2POC . 2009-10-02. Developer Q&A #3. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-03. Global upgrades include advanced shielding technology, which increases shield health and regeneration. Most structures are created instantly when production is completed, allowing a defense player to instantly reinforce any deployed ally across the map.Developer Q&A #8 Support The "Support" class has a variety of powers to augment the other classes, including a wide array of aerial units. Support has access to superweapons.Mike Glosecki, Evoker. 2009-09-10. Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight - Interview. UGDB. Accessed 2009-09-12. These recharge more quickly when in combat or actively healing. The support crawler can produce some ground units, including tanks. Bases and Units Traditional base building is replaced by the Crawler, a single, mobile unit that fulfills the bases role. Each Crawler is class specific. The only class that can build traditional bases like in previous C&C games is the Defense class.EA_JFeasel . 2009-07-13. Design Updates - Click Here for Hot New Info! (Updated 7/27). EA Forums. Accessed 2009-09-05. Outposts can be constructed by "builder units" in the world. They are highly vulnerable during construction, but provide a build radius (other than what the crawler provides).Developer Q&A #4 There will be many options to repair units; crawlers are capable of this.Developer Q&A #4 Most, if not all, infantry will be in power armor or cybernetic. This is to make them more competitive against vehicles and, possibly, also to make them larger and easier to see. They no longer form squads.http://www.commandandconquer.com/news/developer-qa-sessions-new-game-info Infantry cannot be crushed by larger units. Flaming weapons will always set fire to the ground. Damage dealt depends on how many patches are on fire.EA_2POC . 2009-10-02. Developer Q&A #3. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-03. Few units have stealth detection, and even if a burrowed unit is detected, it enjoys bonus armor, while a stealthy unit still enjoys a dodge bonus (increased chance of a shot missing it). Units can still reverse move. Most do so at regular speed, and those that don't have some other advantage, such as cliff-jumping. Air units reload in different ways. The Vertigo and Firehawk are very fast; they reload slowly, but much more quickly in the presence of a crawler, and don't need to dock to do so. When an air unit is destroyed, it crashes to the ground, dealing damage. Units can be "decommissioned" to get back command points; however, if they are killed while being decommissioned, the enemy will get XP for that. Units can become veterans by killing enemy units or structures, or picking up green tiberium cores dropped by dead or dismantled units. Veteran units gain damage reduction (and self-healing at elite status) but not damage bonuses.Developer Q&A #5 A variety of neutral structures are available for capturing, as well as long-range cannons, and one which grants a forward deploy zone. Units can be upgraded to miss less often. Damage and Armour Types To make Tiberian Twilight's damage and armor system intuitive and easy to learn the developers have added visual cues so that a unit's armor, competencies and whether it is doing "optimum" damage can be seen at a glance. By looking at a unit's weapon you can tell what armor types it is most effective against. The armor types include Light, Medium, Heavy and Reinforced. The weapon types are:http://commandandconquer.filefront.com/info/commandcom_p7 * Gun - Most effective against Light armor. Examples: Machine guns * Cannon - Effective against Medium armor but poor against Light armor. Cannons tend to miss when the tank is moving. * Beam - Effective against Heavy armor, capable against Medium armor, poor against Light armor. Examples: Railguns or Obelisk laser * Rocket - Effective against Medium armor and Air, poor against others. Tends to miss moving targets. * Blast - Effective against Reinforced armor. Examples: Flamethrowers To further emphasise this all weapon shots will be color coded to show whether or not its being used against it's optimum armor type (see above). All GDI weapons produce blue shots under normal circumstances and pink shots at optimum. Meanwhile, All Nod weapons produce red shots under normal circumstances and orange shots at optimum.IGN Hands On Judging from screenshots this doesn't apply to flame weapons, probably because flames are already highly visible and it damages friend and foe equally making such a distinction pointless. Nonetheless, when several patches of flaming ground overlap the explode in a blue fireball. Also, you can guess a unit's armour by it's size since similarly sized units have similar armour.Gamespot Hands On File:CnC4JunkTown_Screenshot4.jpg | An example showing all color codes File:CnC4JunkTown_Screenshot6_0.jpg | Nod tastes the rainbow File:CnC4JunkTown Screenshot5.jpg | GDI Defense Crawler attacking a Nod Support Crawler Campaigns and Multiplayer Each side has two different campaigns: one single-player and one co-op. Tiberian Twilight's multiplayer is planned to be 5-on-5 objective based skirmishes, along with traditional skirmish being an option. External Links * Tiberian Twilight at Amazon References Category:Tiberium games